Last Kiss- Smitchie
by StrongerSkyscraper
Summary: Your name, forever the name on my lips. song-fic to Last Kiss by Taylor swift. Smitchie


Last kiss

Mitchie P.O.V

I Still Remember the time that we had fallen asleep on the loveseat at my mom and dad's house.

You wake me as you give me a kiss at 1:58 A.M as you got up to go home. "I love you Mitchie. See you in the morning." You told me in the light of your cell phone. "I love you too." I say sleepily you smile as I go back to sleep.

-S&M-

I start to cry knowing that I won't see Shane for four months.

"Mitchie, its just four months, I will still be here when you get back and we can talk on the phone." He said as he pulls me in to his chest and kisses my forehead. "I love you Mitch, stop crying your going to make me start and you don't want that."

I smile at him. " 245 Plane for New Jersey last call." "Mitchie go, I love you, I will see you in

Nov." he gives me one more kiss. Then I run for the plane as I get to the door I yell " I LOVE YOU SHANE." I see him smile before I walk on and I hear Shane yell back "YOUR CRAZY BUT I LOVE YOU MITCHIE."

* * *

It's been four months. 90 days from the last time I have seen Shane.

The door opens I get my things and I'm off. "Mitchie." I see him.

I run to Shane and jump in his arms. He sets me down and kisses me. "Oh, I missed you." Shane says as he pulls back from the kiss. "I missed you too." I say back. I put my head on his chest so I can hear his heart beat, then I

pull back to look to his eyes that had not in days. "I love you Shane." " I love you too Mitch."

"Hi Mitch, do you remember me?" My mom asks me. " Hi mom" I give her a hug with Shane's arms still around me. We talk for some time, maybe an hour or two.

"Hey we got a party we need to get to." Shane tells me. "A party? What for?" I ask as we walk hand an hand to his car. "For you Mitch." Shane looks at me and smiles I give him a look. He knows I hate parties.

"Just get in." Shane says as he's opening the door on his car for me. "I will see you in a bit." my mom tells me. I tell her bye and we pull a way.

-S&M-

Shane takes my hand in his. He turns on a CD. "Shane is this the CD I made you on your birthday?" I ask him with a look. "Yes, it's been in from the last time I saw you." he tells me. I kiss his hand Then our song comes on I start to sing along. " Hear me, hear me, this is for my baby. I need you, I can't wait to see you and that's Just For the Record babe." I sing. Shane just looks at me.

"What?" I ask him with a smile. "Nothing, nothing." he smiles back.

-S&M-

He pulls into the park we met at four years ago. Shane gets out the car and comes around to my door. "Take a walk with me?" he asks me with a smile. "How can I say no.'" I said getting out of his car. We make our way into the park. We set down. "Do you remember when we met here? Man that was a long time ago." I look at him. Shanestood up. "Mitchie, The last four months have killed me, not seeing you, not feeling you and not hearing your singing." Shane started getting down on one knee. "Mitchie, I love you, I want you to be my wife. My kids' mom. I want to call you mine for all my Life. Mitchie will you make be the happiest man in our lifetime and marry me?" by this time I was crying I can only say one word. "YES." he picks me up and kissed me.

-S&M-

We walk into the party. Shane yells "Mitchie, SAID YES." "Are you crazy or something?" I ask Shane. "Just crazy about you." Shane says as he pulls me in for a kiss.

All of Our friends are laughing at us. My dad comes up to me and smiles "my baby girl is getting married." he says as he hugs Shane and I.

-S&M-

Shane is the life of the party. I roll my eyes at Shane's dancing but then he pulls me in to dance with him. I'm not much for dancing but for Shane, I would do anything. One of our songs comes on and I start to sing, " I would bet my life, like I bet my heart that you are the one baby." I singed "I know you're the one babe." Shane said then kiss me.

* * *

A week later we are setting on the floor of my living room planning our wedding. "So the date of the wedding is June 18, 2013." I said making a note of it, in my notebook. "We still need to do

The food, cake, dress, bridesmaids, groomsman's, and the flow-.'" I get cut off by Shane kissing me. When Shane pulls back from the kiss he smiles at me " We have 8 months to plan our wedding, it will be ok Mitchie." he says pulling me into his chest.

* * *

To think that was Six years ago, and now five years and four

Kids later. Today is our day.

The day my mom takes Alexa 5 years old, Drew 3 years old

Emily and Tiffany who are 13 Months old. Them for us for two days.

I ring my mom's doorbell "Hey Mitch." she said as she takes Tiffany

And Emily from me as Alexa and Drew

Run into her house. "See you later." mom tells me "Thank you Mom, Love you." I tell her. I give her a hug "I love you too. Now go see Shane." " Ok, ok I'm going. " I yell as I walk to my car.

-S&M-

I pull into the park we met at ten years ago. I get out of the car, to see Shane coming to me. He pulls me in to him " Hi Mitch." He says as kiss me. "Hi Shane."

"Mitchie you told me you had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I do or do you just want to wait and see in about 6 Months." I say with the biggest smile. Shane just looks at me for min and then he picks me up and kisses me " We are having a baby!" Shane yells.

I kiss him as hard as I can and I pull back. "I love you Shane!"

"I love you too Mitchie."

* * *

Shane P.O.V

My Iphone goes off. I look at it, why is Mitchie's mom calling me?

"Hey mama M" I say in to the phone. ". "Shane, thank goodness you picked up the phone, Mitchie was hit by a car, she was on the way to see you…" I stopped hearing what she was saying. Not Mitchie, no no no, not Mitchie. " I'm on my way." I end the call and run to my car.

-M&S-

"Shane." Mitchie's mom yells to me, I run to her and hug her.

"The Kids?" I ask her, "They are with your dad." I was going to ask more but then Dr. May Comes in the room

"Are you Mitchie's family?" she asks me. "Yes, Is Mitchie going to be ok?"

"Mitchie is ok, but she lost the baby ." " Can I go see her?" I ask the Dr. May "yes."

-S&M-

I walk into Mitchie's room to see Mitchie crying I walk to her bed and get in It. "sh, Mitchie it's ok we are going to be ok, I love you."

Then I hear the three words that let me know that she does not want to talk. "Just hold me." I pull her in to my chest. I start to sing the our first song

"Is there anything that make you happy, I don't know what to say to make better, seeing you like this, down and so badly then have been so put together." by this time Mitchie was a asleep In my arms. To think last night may have been the last time she was in my arms. The last smile, the last song, the last goodnight. But think God it was not our last kiss!

* * *

A/N: Ok so is not how the song ends as we all know but I can't kill off Shane or Mitchie.

I hope you like it,

R&R PLZ

SS

P.S. I know have not update 'In Real Life We Make' In sometime but I will soon I got some Writer's Block.


End file.
